Mario Stupid Sluggers 2
Mario '' ''Stupid Sluggers 2 is a Wii U video game developed by Namco Bandai and published by Nintendo. It stars a plethora of ''Mario'' video game characters and stages, and makes use of the Wii Remote's motion sensing capabilities coupled with the Wii's internal clock. It is the sequel to Mario Stupidstar Baseball for the Nintendo GameCube, which was initially released in mid-2016. It has 1000 playable characters (the most playable characters yet in a Mario shame). It was released in Japan on June 19, 2020 and in North America on August 25, 2020. Like Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stairs, this game was not released in Europe and Australia, due to being in production at the same time as Mario Kart Wii that was released two months earlier, which resulted in a limited release of this game. Gameplay Mario Stupid Sluggers 2 features many improvements upon the original and introduces a multitude of modes, characters and stages. A few new characters include various pulling down the pants versions of developed characters (including Pulling Down the Pants Peach, Pulling Down the Pants Rosalina and Pulling Down the Pants Daisy), a host of Donkey Kong characters and even your own Mii, among others. The entire game takes place on the Baseball Kingdom, an island that centers completely around the sport the game is based on. It features a total of nine different baseball fields as well as special mini game areas as well. The player can do various things on the over world that couldn't be performed in the prequel. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Yoshi *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Donkey Kong *Pulling Down the Pants Mario *Pulling Down the Pants Luigi *Pulling Down the Pants Peach *Pulling Down the Pants Daisy *Pulling Down the Pants Rosalina *Pulling Down the Pants Wario *Pulling Down the Pants Waluigi *Pulling Down the Pants Donkey Kong *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Toadette *Toadetteette *Toadettesworth *Toadsworth *Toadsworthette *Toadsworthsworth *Pianta *Noki *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong in Overalls *King K. Rool *Kritter *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Magikoopa *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig von Koopa *Hammer Bro *Dry Bones *Boo *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Wiggler *Shy Guy *Monty Mole *Blooper *Mii *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Shadow *Rouge *Blaze *Silver *E-123 Omega *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Big *Metal Sonic *Sticks *Baby Ludwig *Dry Metal Dr. Ludwig *Reversed Ludwig *Metal Mario *Emerald Metal Luigi *Pink Gold Peach *Orange Gold Daisy *Copper Wario *Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi *Dark Metal Bowser *Crystal Toad *Moderately Dark Metal Koopa *Sapphire Kamek *Metal as Heck Rosalina *Rad Metal Morton *Tiny Kong *Funky Kong *Expand Dong *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Marth *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Dark Pit *Darker Pit *Darkest Pit *Villager *Isabelle *Peanut Butter Jotter's Number 1 from KND *Urinator *Charters *Jadette *Mama Luigi Bosses *Lonk *Shigeru Miyamoto *Link *Weegee *Malleo *Ultimate Malleo *Ultimate Weegee *E.T. In All Shops *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Red Shy Guy *Blue Shy Guy *Yellow Shy Guy *Pink Shy Guy *Light Blue Shy Guy *Black Shy Guy *White Shy Guy *Orange Shy Guy Only In D.I.C.K.S.Q.U.A.D. Shop *Lanky Kong *Jimmy T. *Jamie T. *James T. *Mama T. *Papa T. *Jimmy P. *9-Volt *18-Volt *Ashley *Dr. Crygor *Kat *Ana *Zero Suit Wario *Dark Hunt *Dark Ness *Dillon Only In Sony Shop *Spike (Only if you have Ape Escape 1 in your Wii Slot) *Jimmy (Only if you have Ape Escape 2 in your Wii Slot) *Kei (Only if you have Ape Escape 3 in your Wii Slot) *Yumi (Only if you have Ape Escape 3 in your Wii Slot) *Natalie (Only if you have Ape Escape 2 in your Wii Slot) *Sora *Young Sora *Child Sora *Data Sora *Dream Sora *Realm of Sleep Sora *Riku *Young Riku *Child Riku *Data Riku *Dream Riku *Realm of Sleep Riku *Kairi *Young Kairi *Child Kairi *Data Kairi *Dream Kairi *Realm of Sleep Kairi Only In Pull Pee Squirrel Shop *Pull Pee Squirrel (that rodent himself) *Les Lapins Cretins *Timmy Turner as a 10-year-old boy *Zuri Ross *Cheyanne Miller *Pop Harukaze *Madison Musgrove *Charlie Duncan *Sarah Frausto *Lily Haynes *DW Read *Dora the Explorer (gained 5000 pounds) *Boots the Monkey (Now a side borg) *Joe from Blues Clues *Trix Rabbit *The trix yogurt children (Tied up and mouth tapped shut) *Dora's mom (gained 454512154121524 pounds) *Main Mario Series Peach *Main Mario Series Daisy *Main Mario Series Rosalina *Main Sonic Series Amy *Main Sonic Series Cream *Main Sonic Series Blaze *Main Sonic Series Sticks *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Dark Black Yoshi *Abbie *Dark Abbie *Larissa *Victor *Eibba *Violet *Honey *Dawn *Nyx *May Belle *Dylan *Luis *Mr. M *Wolfie Mario *Phoenix *Aaryan *Marine the Raccoon *4-year-old girly girl in blue jeans with blonde hair and blue eyes *5-year-old girly girl in blue jeans with light brown hair and blue eyes *6-year-old girly girl in blue jeans with light brown hair and blue eyes *7-year-old girly girl in blue jeans with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes *8-year-old tomboy in blue overalls with brown hair and blue eyes *5-year-old Japanese blue-haired green-eyed girly girl in a blue sleeveless dress and red shoes *Jakob Henerey after he played on the computer forever *Jakob Henerey when he ran as fast as Sonic on the road *Every Sonic character as they appear in Sonic Generations *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mario *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Luigi *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Peach *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Daisy *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Yoshi *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Birdo *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Toad *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Toadette *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Toadsworth *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Wario *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Waluigi *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Rosalina *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Donkey Kong *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Diddy Kong *Mario Kart: Star Cruise King Boo *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Lakitu *Mario Kart: Star Cruise E. Gadd *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Fawful *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dimentio *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Bowser *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Bowser Jr. *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Kamek *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Shy Guy *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Abbie *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dark Abbie *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Larissa *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Victor *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Eibba *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Violet *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Honey *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dawn *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Nyx *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dreambert *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Antasma *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dry Bowser *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Koopa Troopa *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mallow *Mario Kart: Star Cruise May Belle *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Dylan *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Luis *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mr. M *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mr. L *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Wolfie Mario *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Phoenix *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Aaryan *Mario Kart: Star Cruise Mii *Sonic World Eggman *Sonic World Sonic *Sonic World Tails *Sonic World Knuckles *Sonic World Amy *Sonic World Shadow *Sonic World Rouge *Sonic World Cream *Sonic World Blaze *Sonic World Silver *Sonic World Omega *Sonic World Espio *Sonic World Charmy *Sonic World Vector *Sonic World Metal Sonic *Sonic World Big *Sonic World Marine *Sonic World Metal Knuckles *Sonic World Tails Doll *Sonic World Vanilla *Sonic World Mighty *Sonic World Ray *Sonic World Fang *Sonic World Bean *Sonic World Chaos *Sonic World Bark *Sonic World Jet *Sonic World Wave *Sonic World Storm *Sonic World Tiara *Sonic World Mephiles *Sonic World Tikal *Sonic World Heavy *Sonic World Bomb *Sonic World Orbot *Sonic World Cubot *Sonic World The President *Sonic World The Commander *Sonic World Eggman Nega *Sonic World Honey Infinite Characters *Calvin *New Mario *New Luigi *Evil Guy *Malleo *Bob Saget *Obama *George W. Bush *Boshi *Dancing Mario *Pikachu *Spagetti *Mama Luigi's Football *Michael Jackson *Michal Jackson Jr. llllllll *Hobbes *Paper! *The Yellow Bear from Somewhere *Shigeru *Lucario *Sonic the Warthog *Blaze the Rat *Laser the Cat *DVD Player *Video Cassete Recorder *Chaos Control! *Ç *Bloo *Blooario *Mac *Big Mac *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Ronald McDonald *Burger King *Wendy *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Wii *Wii U *Game Boy *Virtual Boy *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DS *PlayStation *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation 5 *PlayStation 6 *PlayStation 7 *PlayStation 8 *PlayStation 9 *PlayStation Portable *PlayStation Vita *Nintendo 64 Vita *Super Dimentio *O'Chunks *1 *Norbert *Daggett *Ren *Stimpy *Catdog *Winslow *Otto *Reggie *Drew Pickles *2 *0 *Paula *Riolu *Rukario (a JP clone of Lucario) *Pianta *Planta *Plant *BBC *Wikipedia Administrators *Mr. Blue *Cap'n *Falco *Fox *Fire Fox *gokuuuuu *Internet the Explorer *Mama Luigi *Gay Luigi *Profsessor Oak *Yashee *Pirate Ship *Pirate Chip *Pirate Chips *Ruffles *007 *000 *UHF *VHF *TV *Happy McMeal *Euro *Microsoft the word *Homer Simpson *Rageguy *Rufufu *A hobo *YOU *nobody *somebody *Shadow Kirby *wapeach *wayoshi *Wawario *wamario *wadaisy *Birdo's Snot *Super Smash Bros Melee *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Butterfree *Metal Mario *Mr Dooter Note: Veteran team players are available at the start while new team players must be unlocked to use them. Stadiums Default Stadiums *Mario Stadium *Peach Ice Garden *Yoshi Park *Wario City *DK Jungle Unlockable Stadiums *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Cruiser *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Bowser's Castle Teams These are the teams that are formed by each captain in Challenge Mode. *Mario Fireballs: Mario, Luigi, Blue Pianta, Red Pianta, Yellow Pianta, Blue Noki, Red Noki, Green Noki, Monty Mole, Blooper, Baby Mario Baby Luigi *Peach Monarchs: Peach, Daisy, Red Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Petey Piranha *Yoshi Eggs: Yoshi, Birdo, Shy Guy, Blue Shy Guy, Yellow Shy Guy, Green Shy Guy, Gray Shy Guy, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Light Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Wiggler *DK Wilds: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Baby DK, Kritter, Blue Kritter, Red Kritter, Brown Kritter, King K. Rool *Wario Muscles: Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Koopa, Red Koopa, Paratroopa, Green Paratroopa, Goomba, Paragoomba *Bowser Monsters: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Dry Bones, Green Dry Bones, Dark Bones, Blue Dry Bones, Magikoopa, Red Magikoopa, Green Magikoopa, Yellow Magikoopa Category:Shames